It's High School and I'm Scared
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: Harry Reddie is the new kid of his high school and turns out he is the outcast since he doesn't know what he represents from the real world. As soon he was planning to leave the school, he saw a beautiful girl that makes him want to stay in the school with his new friend who appear as Commie the Comic Book.
1. Things You Should Probably Know

**A/N:** Why am I making this? I like DHMIS but I never wanted to make a story about it. Oh well, the show Daria got me inspiration for this story so yeah. This story may have slow updates because I'm doing two million stories that I need to make up and I don't think this story is for real and just made for shits and giggles. I usually called Red Guy...well Red Guy or Reddie for laughs (Sims 3 challenge, kind of a hidden joke), but I'll call him Harry Reddie for fun and the sake of the story. I'll make sure if I will be accepting people's original characters in this story since I don't like using other people's character (it's not my thing), but I'll probably let you know if I will since I can't come up any good DHMIS Ocs on my own beside Commie the Comic Book. Plus their age will show in the story. My mother already came up with a character, that was really cool of her but I'll try to find where I can put her at in the story smoothly, I cannot waste that character.

The name of the school, I changed it. It was originally called "World" but I got this name from a Wattpad or Quotev member calling an university called "This is It" and I thought it was ten times more better than "World" so if you ever come across to that person with that name. I think that's who originally came up with that. Otherwise, most of it is thought out as mine.

 **To Avoid Confusion of the Story:**  
This story is in Red Guy's point of view and the story takes in their human form in another universe where DHMIS isn't a thing or just don't know about it. In this story every original character represents something in the real world, like Sketchbook represents...well a sketchbook or creativity. Or Ally represents alternate things in the world. Think of it like Hetalia, instead of countries as people, it's just stuff in the real world as people. The world is around them is made by a secret company and somewhat is made of cloth (like the real show). Will this be important? Most likely, but it's just kind of a reference. It may or may not be a utopia world where people like Red Guy is kind of an outcast for not knowing what they are. I hope I'm making sense because it's hard to explain. This is just for people who probably won't understand the story.

If you seen or at least heard about the show called Daria, it's kind of like that. If not, I highly recommended watching it or at least take a look of it even if it takes place in the 90s. Also it's somewhat like Sky High and Clone High. Mostly it's like Daria due to Red Guy being the main protagonist and I usually imagine him like Daria.

 **Names for the Original Cast:**  
 _ **Red Guy:**_ Harry Reddie/Red

 _ **Green/Bird Guy:**_ Crowe Robin or Robin Crowe ***Note: I am recently change it into Birdie Robin since it makes more sense because he's a duck, not a crow but he is still a bird and I can't take the name "Duck Robin" (or whatever with duck) seriously.**

 _ **Yellow** **Guy** **:**_ Manny Donnie or Donnie Manny ***Note: I may or may not change it to Manny Dawson. I can make a clever reference with that name but it is possibility so look out for that.)**

 _ **Clock:**_ Tony "Mr. Clock" Clock

 ** _Notebook:_** Paige "Ms. Sketchbook" Sketchbook

 _ **Globe:**_ Gilbert "Mr. Globe" Globe

 _ **Computer:**_ Colin "Mr. Computer" Computer

 _ **Butterfly:**_ Shrignold "Mr. Butter/Butterfly" Butterfly _(Won't appear often since yellow guy was the only one who really talked to him but most likely appear more than Steak guy.)_

 _ **Steak:** _ Mr. Steak _(I don't know what people call him so it's just that for now._ _Although the Steak guy won't appear a lot in the story due to the fact Red Guy not being there)_

 ** _Lamp:_** Larry "Mr. Lamp" Lamp _(He suffers the same thing as the Butterfly, won't often be showed but he will be appear a little more than Steak guy.)_


	2. Chapter 1

**It's High School and I'm Scared**

 **Summary: Harry Reddie is the new kid of his high school and turns out he is the outcast since he doesn't know what he represents from the real world. As soon he was planning to leave the school, he saw a beautiful girl that makes him want to stay in the school.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared, just the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Fresh School and I'm an Outcast**

It's amazing how the world is made of cloth and works like any working thing in the real world because I'm pretty sure everything here would've fallen off by the second we gotten out of the garage. What did they do to make it work like this? The mystery to that will be forever be unknown since everything around me is made by unknown workers and it's rare that those people hire people.

"Who do you think work in the factory?" I asked Manny who sat next to Birdie who was driving the car to my new school. Manny was just now in the third grade which I guess lucky for him for not dealing with bull crap and not knowing better while Birdie was pretty old, around his late forties. Unfortunately I was becoming an adult, seventeen and as soon as I graduate I have to do stuff in the real world. What a bump. "I'm guessing robots."

"A human! A pirate! Oh I know an alien!" Manny shout out random answers.

"No! It has to be the leader of this world; why else will be so secretive?" Birdie answered.

"Good guess Birdie."

As Birdie turned to the right, I knew I was almost there to my new boring school of mine. The "This Is It" Academy was probably the most top schools in this area and Birdie hopes that I can find myself somewhere in the real life since I don't know where I should go. All my life I haven't found out what I was supposed to be. In a world where Birdie is a duck so he can easily find in, in the world and who knows what Manny is but able to make friends for listening and not criticizing about anything, I didn't feel like I belong in the world.

I was different from everyone like I was pretty much taller than most of kids and some of the teachers in my elementary and middle school that everyone called me "Red Godzilla" every time I enter the room. The worst part was that there was an hour long lockdown because me.

 _"Aaah! It's a red Godzilla!" Everyone runs from the opposite direction from me while I stare all my idiotic classmates._

 _"Students, we're having a lockdown, run to a classroom as fast as you can! It's a red Godzilla in our building!"_

Damn you, Mr. Fuzzy. You did that purpose, didn't you? I was always his least favorite student…

He stopped the car right in front of the school, I saw good-looking students walking inside the school and some teachers talking to each other with smiles of joy. Oh boy…everyone in this school looks too happy than they should in school, is this a utopia world where students love school?

"Harry, I hope you can get some friends! This will be good for you!"

"Oh yes because going to a school where everyone can be a chair in the real world is where the good stuff is at…"

"Harry please…"

I sighed, "Fine."

"Goodbye and have fun!" Manny waved his goodbyes to me. "I can't wait to grow up so I can experience high school! It will be fun!"

"Trust me, Manny; you will have so much joy as much as I'm having right now when you reach high school that you will be wishing you're back in elementary again." I opened the car door and walked out of the car. I looked around the big school and I saw one of the cheerleaders sitting on the table, turning around to look at me and laughed, returning to her friends. What a great sign that I'm going to be popular in school.

Birdie rolled down the window and shout at me, "Harry, you forgot your backpack!"

Oh god please let it not be that backpack…

I saw Birdie getting out of the car holding my rainbow colored backpack and handle it to me, "There you go."

I grabbed the backpack and watch Birdie going back inside his car, I heard a few laughter behind me causing my face blush a little of embarrassment. As soon as Biridie started his old car again, I waved my goodbyes and watch them drive off.

It's only been three minutes and I already have been embarrassed and laughed at.

This will be fun indeed.

"Ok students, this is your principal here. Please go and sit down in a table while we give your paper of where you belong and represent in the world since elementary." A middle aged woman spoke with white megaphone.

I walked to an empty bench and sat down, waiting for the woman to do whatever is so important for her to tell everyone to sit. I watched everyone sitting with someone as I was sitting all by myself. I turned behind me to see if I can sit with anyone and saw a girl with neon blue short ponytail black square glasses and blue comic book skirt, black comic book t-shirt, staring right at me with her black eyes. The guys in the table grabbed her attention and continue talking to each other.

What the heck was that about?

The adults handle a sheet of paper to every single person and when a student looked at the paper, they cheered in joy and hugged one of the peers or one walks to a group of people. As the adult walked pass me, either forgot I was here or just plain avoiding me, they walked to the table with people wearing something with comic books.

The adults returned to the female principal and stand like guards or something, as the principal speaks with the megaphone, "Did everyone have their paper? If you don't have one, please raise your hand."

I sighed and slowly raised my hand up high. This is embarrassing. I looked around to see if anyone was raising their hand. Usually there's like six people or little more, but from looking around I saw no one raising their hand and I was the only idiot who was doing it. Oh please don't tell me I'm the only doing this.

"You right there, you didn't get yours?"

"Um…yeah…"

"Do you know what you represent from the real world?"

Oh no, this question again… This question is always haunting me. "Um…no…"

"Oh…" My principal looked at me shockingly, suddenly whispered to one of adults about something and then returns to me with a smirk, "Well, hopefully you come up with one this year…"

"Oh trust me…I definitely will at this point in life…" I mumbled.

I heard the school ring. "Well students, it's time to go to class! Have a great school year! This year is where everything changes!"

Yes, this is when I probably won't be called "Red Godzilla" again. Everything else…the same…

…

My first class is art and my teacher, Ms. Sketchbook gives me creeps, her wide dead eyes always tells me that she will get a knife and end up kill us all and put our organs in a birthday cake. I want to skip but I don't want get in trouble on my first day. Her dress is weirdest thing I ever lay on my eyes, I think my teacher is also trying to unique or whatever with her weird hair but it's just boring and plain.

"Morning everyone, how creative do you feel?" Everyone mumbled, "Aw, come on, did you guys already stopped being creative? You have to think creatively, I know it's morning but it will be very exciting and an adventure. Now to get to know every single one of you, I will ask each of you what your favorite color is. You start." She pointed a random student.

"Um…purple?"

"Orange."

"Pink."

As everyone was talking about their favorite color, I was looking out of the window and it just seems…off. What if my teacher is secretly works for the people who make cloth cars and only works as a teacher to spy on us? What if the people who make cloth cars are the Illuminati? I think I just got conspiracy theory going on here… I confirmed it, the people who makes everything in cloth is the illuminati. This theory needs to be addressed right now, everything is made of cloth is to control us and kill us all. I mean, why else will the factory be so secrecy?

"Harry!" I snapped out of my theory and looked at my teacher; Ms. Sketchbook knows I'm on to something, that's why she called me. "What is your favorite color?"

"Um…blue?"

She gave a smile, scaring me with her freaky eyes, "Good answer." I didn't know that you can have a good answer on a favorite color.

"What about you, Commie? I'm sure you have one for what you are." She looked at the person next to me was the girl I saw that was staring at me for some reason this morning.

The blue-haired girl looked at the teacher a little angrily, said with her raspy monotonous voice, "I prefer to be called Carrie…"

"Answer the question please."

She sighed, "Red I guess…"

"You sir?" The dead eyed teacher went to the last person of the day.

"Green!"

"GREEN IS NOT A CREATIVE COLOR, YOU IDIOT! YOU FAILED MY CLASS ALREADY, YOU GET AN F!"

"I guess that's why she asked us what our favorite color is…" The girl Commie leans closer to me and whispered.

"Sweet, I'm already passing… I never knew art will be that easy." I whispered back.

She giggled, "You're funny, I like you. You're not boring everyone else in my group."

I smiled; I think I just got a friend. "Hey you want hear my conspiracy theory after class?"

"What is it about?"

"My dead eyed teacher and the cloth making people."

"I already love the theory; sure, I'll love to hear it but class is going to end any minute."

"When?" I suddenly heard the bell ring.

"Just now." She promptly answered.

"Ok class, tomorrow I will teach you the world of creativity. There are some of you that are already creative but I swear this class will make you more creative than you will ever!"

"Oh yes, by shouting students that green is not a creative color, that's how you really get creative." She sarcastically added to the Ms. Sketchbook's words.

"Exactly! You're getting the hand of it now already, Commie!"

"Carrie." The girl corrected.

"Now class, you all dismissed!" Every person walked out of the class as fast as they can, I can't blame them.

We both got up from our seats and walked out of the class to go to our lockers; I spoke up, "Why you prefer your name Carrie?"

"I just really hate the name Commie; I swear my parents were drunk when they named me. It sounds like a gay porno that tries to sound cute, "Commie out the Closet with Me". It's just sad and it's weird. I feel more human with the name Carrie."

"Well at least no one calls you "Red Godzilla"."

She chuckled, "People called you that? I can't blame them, you're tall as hell. You're sure you're not human or at least represent anything human?"

"I dunno I'm sure that there are always people taller than me."

"That is true." I walked to my locker and heard the bell ring again. "What's your next class?"

"Um…" I opened my locker and grabbed the paper with my schedule, looked at my schedule and saw my second class. "History, world history with Mr. Clock."

"Uh oh…I remember having _him_ as my teacher during tenth grade, he's the worst. All he talks about is time and stuff, it's pretty annoying. The advice I can give is this: if he ask you anything then just say: "Time is very important and we shouldn't waste it", then he fucks off even if he asked you a history question. It's automatically corrected."

"Even on the test?"

"Yes, even on the test."

"Wow, school is easier than I thought."

"Yeah, but I had to learn it the hard way…wasn't fun at all."

…

Then there's my world history teacher named Mr. Clock writing his name on the chalkboard and unfortunately my newest friend isn't here. I was sitting at the back of class, drawing a funny picture of my history teacher. I wasn't an artist but it was better than sitting there, waiting for my teacher to finally says something. In the background, all I can hear is the clock ticking every second and it will probably drive me insane any second now.

He looked like the missing character from Alice in Wonderland that was rejected to be in the movies because he was too freaky than the Mad Hatter. I can already picture the director looking through the script and sighed sadly, looking at my teacher.

"Sorry Mr. Clock, you're just keeping talking about time and it doesn't make process for the story whatsoever..."

"NOOOOOOO! HOW COULD SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!"

"Although...do you think Ms. Sketchbook will love to be female Mad Hatter?"

When this daydream did became about my creepy art teacher who is racist towards everything that is green? Speaking of green...I think I have a classmate who sits in front of me named Edgar who hangs out with the goths, listening to some really loud rock music. I think he's a knife. Good to be near something that takes some lives away.

When he finally finishes his name on the board, he looked at the students with a smile, "Welcome students, I'm your teacher named Mr. Clock. I will be guiding you with the world of history! It will be exciting to learn about the history of human kind, I am sure of that!" Ah yes, it will be when most of the answers are about history. "Now class, I will call out all your names to know who is who. Don't worry; it won't take a long time."

It will, would it?

"Now first is Summer."

"Here!" A blonde cheerfully girl waved.

I looked at out of the window and wish I could be watching one of my favorite shows right now called "A Boring, Dull Life" that I probably missed a cool episode by now. I can hear the narrator's voice right now.

 _"Will Harry get out of this nice situation he is in? Don't find out in "A Boring, Dull Life"."_

Ah, what an entertaining show although Manny and Crowe find it boring since they fell asleep in one episode I was showing them to and it was the exciting episode about a girl talking about trees to her scientist friend.

"Aliana? Aliana Nate?" Mr. Clock looked around the room, looking the girl to raise her hand. "Did anyone see Aliana Nate around here?"

The blonde girl raised her hand and spoke, "She is probably coming late like she always does, she should be coming in 3...2...1..."

I heard a door being slammed opened and saw a girl with messy purple hair on top and black on bottom wearing sunglasses and have a lit cigarette between her red lipstick lips. She was wearing a nice leather jacket, ripped fishnets, and leather black boots. Her outfit was very different compare to every girl in the school.

Her attitude was like any bad girl you'll see in stories and I couldn't help it but blush a little, finding it a bit attractive. Why do I always find these types of girls appealing a little?

She took the cigarette off and looked at the class, "Sup guys, sorry I'm a bit late. You know the stupid piece of paper and I overslept."

"You always oversleep." Edgar commented.

"Haha, yeah I do..." She mumbled to herself.

"Well...you must be Aliana Nate..." Mr. Clock spoke up, "You wasted a lot of time, Missy."

"I prefer the name, Ally. Aliana is just too...formal for me, so sir, who am I going to be sitting next to?"

"Well...the only seat I can find is right there." Mr. Clock pointed to an empty seat next to me. "So you'll be sitting next to him, the red gentleman."

So I'm going to be sitting next to the pretty girl in school, no one wanted to sit next to me due to the fact I was already an outcast for not knowing what I want to do in the future and acting like I don't really care. Or maybe the fact I was tall and people thought I was scary sometimes because my long red hair covering some of face and my unexpressed face. So this is either going to be a painful or entertaining experience in here.

The purple-black haired girl walked up to her new seat for the class as my heart started to race faster every bit she comes closer to the table. She sat down on her seat and put her stuff down on the ground.

"Also stop smoking please, the smell is awful." She sighed and gotten up from her seat. She opened the window and threw the cigarette out of the window. "Good, I'm glad I didn't have to waste time about that."

"Whatever." She mumbled and return to her seat.

"Now class, back to knowing your names." Mr. Clock returns reading the list as everyone continue talking to each other.

Here I was sitting next to a girl I found attractive and it's been awhile since I felt this way about a girl, reminding me of sixth grade. That rejection was painful time... But forget the past, I turned my head a little and looked at her. I saw her texting someone under the desk for a second and put her phone in the messenger. She turned around and looked at me, I blush a little.

She smirked at me and said, "Hey."

"Ah...hi." Why do I always get a little shy whenever I am next to a pretty girl?

"Nice hair, I like the long red hair covering some of your face. It's pretty unique."

"Thanks, um...nice jacket."

"Thanks, I got this from some cheap store; I'm only wearing this so no one can see my tats."

"Tats?" I grew confused to see what's under her jacket.

"Yup, it's pretty cool. What's your name?"

"Well my name is–."

"Harry, Harry Reddie?" I raised my hand slowly, "Ah nice to meet you, Harry. I hope you have a joyful time in this class."

"Well, with class that is full with time puns and a much clocks instead anything that has to do with our subject in this class, how can I not?"

"That's the spirit; I have been waiting for someone like you to come!"

"Who has been sarcastic? Boy, do I feel honor."

"I have a good feeling about you, Harry, I just know it!" I don't think my teachers know sarcasm. "Anyways...Lily!"

"Yo." A white-haired man answered. I don't want to know.

"Good answer, Red, you're cool."

I blush a little, "I am?" I wonder if she wants to hang out with me now or anything.

"Yeah, you're a cool partner in this class." I hoped too soon. "I'm just glad I don't have to sit with that cookie-cutter guy there." She pointed to Edgar. "He's weird."

"Um yeah, I can agree, he's pretty weird. I'm glad I can be you're partner in this class."

She went through her shorts pocket and grabbed a packet of gum; she pulled out a single gum and handles it to me. "This is how I become cool with all of my people."

I grabbed the gum and looked at it, "Thanks Ally."

"No problem bro."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I was reading DHMIS fan fictions for laughs and not naming names but I bump into something cancerous that gave me a slight idea for Shrignold, not sure if I want to use it or not since it's kind of inappropriate for the story and don't want to mentally scar anyone.**

 **Also thanks for the comments, it really helps out. Sorry for taking so long for the next chapter, sleeping problems and my arachnophobia.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DHMIS; I'm dirt poor and talentless to do so.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: An Edgy Cigarette for a Boyfriend**

In the lunch cafeteria after my third class, there's a group of people for everything in the world: comic books, seasons, and video games, literally almost everything that this school accepted. And then there was me who sat alone in a large cafeteria table since there are a lot of people in this school who were embarrassed to be around with me and I hope Ally doesn't find me like this and think I'm a pathetic nobody.

I saw Carrie walking up to my table, holding a brown lunch bag in her hand, "Can I sit here? My group is killing me slowly."

"Sure." Carrie sat down across of me and stared at me while I was eating my chicken sandwich. "Although I don't understand why you want to sit with me, don'tcha you got a group to be with like everyone else?"

"Like I said, my group is killing me with their shenanigans. All they talk about is comic books and it gets boring to just listen to something you don't really care much about and force to be in."

"I thought you will enjoy something like that."

"I was forced to get into these things, my parents always say "it's part of the system" or whatever. Screw the system; I want to do my own damn things. The only reason I have art class because I'm going to an art college after this and it's not fair at all."

I smiled, "You can say that; I don't think my teachers ever really liked me because I'm not like everyone else and I was a smartass about it."

She chuckled at me, "I can tell; I was never able to hang out outside of my group because I can never bump into someone like you until now. I can breathe without my group correcting me what to do now."

I spotted a boy with a comic book theme outfit and same geeky glasses walking towards Carrie, "Speaking of your group…"

"Hey Commie–!"

"Carrie."

" _Right_... Anyways, we were just talking about something important in our table, I know you like to be alone from us sometimes but I think it will be great to know what you think where we are, it will be great!"

"Mack, I told you already I was just sitting there so I have a place to eat, I pretended I actually cared what's going on and I was forced to sit with you guys by my parents. Besides, I wanted to know the new kid."

"Oh right, you're that Harry guy everyone is talking about, right?" Mack looked at my direction, giving me a polite smile.

I responded, "Um yeah, I'm Harry Reddie."

"It's nice to meet you, Harry!" He leans closer to Carrie and badly whispered, "Is it true he doesn't know what he represents?"

"I can hear you, you know…" I looked at him upset.

He backs away from Carrie and looks at me with a worried smile, "Ah sorry, I just…I never bump into someone like you, you know? We never really get one of your kinds before in this school." Am I a new kind of species to them? "Do you think you're going become like us, though?"

"Like what, a mindless asshole that feels the need to category themselves to feel good about them? Oh boy, I do hope so."

"Um..." He looked at me shockingly and glanced back to Carrie, now ignoring my existence. "Well, I talk you after school! You're going, right?"

"Of course, I am."

"Great, see ya!" He walked away to his group of friends.

Carrie exhaled and grinned at me, "Thanks for telling him off, he needed that. He always has been like that ever since we met and he irritates the hell out of me, he still doesn't change whatsoever."

"I was just expressing myself, I felt like I was being treated as a new species even though I'm like everyone else here; human...well a little I guess. Anyways, where are you going to do after school?"

"I gotta go to an art program for after school; my parents think I'm not a good enough artist. I draw really badly."

"How bad?"

"So bad that my best artwork was just stick figures, I can't draw anything for who I am. Even a nine-year-old can draw better than me."

"I'm sure you'll get better someday, I know it."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better about my art skills but some things are hopeless, I have been practicing for some years and I just can't able to draw a decent person. Especially the way my parents want them to be. If I don't succeed this year, I'll never hear the end of parents' lecture."

I took a bite of my food and spoke, "I hate to have those types of parents, have you ever try to talk to them about your problems?"

"Once, it was the worst day of my life." The school rings and it was time to go to class. I saw Carrie writing down something in a small piece of paper. She handles over to the paper to me and whispered, "Here's my number, don't tell anyone I gave you my number, though. I lied to them I can't use phones so they won't call me. I talk to you later or tomorrow." She got up from her seat, grabbed her stuff and walked away.

Someone who wants to talk to me over the phone? I finally did something achievable in my social life.

…

Any minute now and the class will finally be over so I can go watch the newest episode of _"A Boring, Dull Life"_ where the typical bad boy falls for the typical good girl with typical things that they will typically say. Right now, all I can hear my teacher Mr. Boom-Box–my music teacher–rumbling away how much we all have music talent deep inside of us although in real life, only very few of us actually has music talents.

"Music is a beautiful thing that everyone has, I can especially tell from Harry."

I looked at him shockingly and unintentionally replied, "What."

"Now I know that you are shy so that's why you act so…emotionless but I know deep inside, you want to sing your lungs out. I bet you want to be an entertainer!"

"I wanted to be a businessman somewhat…"

"Well…eh…" The final school bell of the day rang and continues speaking, "It was nice meeting you all, I am looking forward to your music talents! Especially you, Harry!"

"I am also looking forward to taking money from people without real talent just like every businessman, Mr. Boom-Box. Just something you want to know." And I walked out of the classroom without waiting for his reply.

As I walked out of the school building, I felt my old cell phone vibrates in my pants pocket and heard a typical ringtone because I couldn't come up anything creative. I reached down in my pants to grab my phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Harry, I'm not going to be able to pick Manny up from school since I have work and get to know the office so I was wondering if you were able to go to his school and pick him up for me."

"I don't know who else will be able to pick him up so I guess I don't really have a choice."

"Thank you, Harry; he's not too far from your school. Just walk straight, take a left turn and just continue walking straight until you see an elementary school. Now I have to go, I'll see you hopefully five o'clock, I can't miss dinner!"

"See you around, Birdie." I hang up and sighed, I whispered to myself. "I hope I won't be late for the show…"

As I was ready to walk off to Manny's school, I saw Ally walking up to me with her nice smirk and spoke to me, "Hey bro, you're going home?"

"Um, well I'm going to pick off someone."

"Your brother?"

"No, well…he's like a little brother of mine but we're not really related."

"So he's an orphan?"

"We're both kind of orphans; we live with a guaranteed man in our house, nothing really too important."

"Oh that's cool, probably is better that way nowadays when crazy real parents on your back and I think it's becoming more often now that way anyways." I nodded, "Anyways, you want a lift? I can take you to that school quickly."

I smiled at her, "I'll love that, I'm in a hurry anyways since one of my shows newest episode is coming out."

I followed her to her vehicle and saw a red dirty old sports car without a roof with a blonde covering his left eye man with yellow beige big hoodie jacket and white clothing, smoking a cigarette sitting on the driver's seat.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"That's Marl, my boyfriend." Suddenly all the hopes and dreams had faded away slowly and painfully just by that sentence. "My driver's license is suspended for a while and my parents are pretty piss about what I did so I'm going to take rides with Marl. He's cool, though, trust me."

We walked up to the car and Marl looked at me with a smile, "Who's this loser, one of the nerds?"

Maybe I shouldn't have been wearing my usual red turtleneck sweater today but at least I don't try to look edgy like him.

"Marl, he's not a nerd, we don't even really have nerds in this school anyways. He's really cool and funny, trust me. I don't think he will flip out about the fact you smoke literally every time when you are done smoking the last one."

"You mean if he doesn't have a cigarette a day, he can possibly survive tomorrow without his lungs dying? Oh my, thank god there aren't any of those darn nerds here that actually care about his lungs or else he won't die." I spoke out. I didn't have much problem with people smoking since it wasn't really my problem, god, smoking _every day every time?_ I have limits.

Ally chuckled while Marl stared at me angrily, "Do you want a ride or not, red freak?"

"Well…I don't want a debate about your health since I'm in a hurry so of course." And mainly that I will win that debate.

"Then go sit in the back." I entered the car and sat down in the middle of the seat as Ally sat next to her boyfriend. "Whatcha your name?" He looked at me with his deep hoarsely voice.

"Harry Reddie."

"Well, what school does he go to? Is it the one near the school?" Ally questioned me politely.

"Well, all I was told is that I have to take a straight, take a left turn, and continue going straight from here."

"Ah, I know that school, Hug Me Elementary School! I went to that school when I was young, I can't believe it's still there, though." Who named these schools? "Hug Me" and "This Is It" schools? Did they run out of ideas when they were naming schools or the ones they wanted to use was copyrighted and had to change the name or something? "Don't worry about it; we'll be there in no time."

"Isn't that swell."

Marl started the car and commented, "I hope you don't mind music like Nirvana, people just don't listen to real music like this anymore. I'm sixteen years old who listens to these things and people just cannot understand real music when they hear it." He turns up the music he was playing a song by Nirvana and started to drive the car.

"Actually, there's a lot of people who still listen to them to this day and isn't every music is real music no matter how our opinion is to a specific music?"

"No, this music is _real_ music. Everything else is crap."

Ally lean to me and whispered, "He can be edgy sometimes."

Oh, I can tell by just him smoking, but I didn't reply back to her and she lean back and continue looking at the road. Why do I have the feeling this is going to be a long car ride for a school that isn't really that far away from here? I shouldn't have been lazy to just walk to Manny's school. We can just take the bus back home even though we hate the bus, but beggars can't be choosers I guess.

"What's your favorite song, Harry?" She asked me.

"Oh, I don't really have a favorite song since I like a lot of different music. I'm into many genres although they may not be popular."

"I like different types of music too, they all have their own style of expressing themselves, and my favorite types of songs are the ones with a real deep meaning in it. My favorite song is this one song by Unknown–."

"Hey _Hairy_ , did you get that sheet that they give every year?" Do I love the fact that he rudely interrupts her but what can I do about that?

"You mean the sheet of paper that ruins my life because they feel the need to group people up into one and most likely ruin the future of this world?" I answered honestly, "No, of course not. I guess in another year or something."

"Whoa," Marl said, "So you're one of those…guys who don't get those papers every year? Like one of those…?

"Uncategorized or non-preferred category or whatever people are calling us nowadays? Yes, yes I am."

"We called them the Unknowns in this town." Ally explained, "But I think it's pretty cool, I mean you can do literally whatever you wish, right? I mean at least at the moment while we still can, they're planning to pass that law or whatever."

I grew curious, I never actually heard about this before. "What law?"

"Some test every senior have to take, I mean everyone has to take the test every year when they go to school until college but the _real_ test is for seniors only. The rest of them are there just to see what's up."

"Oh great…" I took a deep breath. Let's just hope they won't pass that law ever in this universe's history, god knows much madness will start because of it.

"We're here." Marl parked the car in front of the elementary school, looking around the big school. "Go find that kid of yours, I gotta talk to my girlfriend for a second and then I'll take you home and hope we wouldn't have to talk again unless it's important."

"Sounds good to me." Especially the last part. I opened the car door and got out of the car, I walked away from the car and start looking for Manny.

I spotted Manny talking to a couple of kids smiling and laughing with him, he was always better at getting friends than I was ever even when I was in his age. The only friend I had in elementary school was Mr. Dog, he may have been a teacher but he understood what was going on with me even though he is really dumb and hardly learned anything in class at times. As soon as I walked up to Manny, the kids looked up at me frightened as if I was a tall monster.

"Manny, it's time to go, plus can you tell your friends to stop looking at me like a beast is going to attack them?"

Manny looked at me and smiled, "Ok, I'll be going, let me just talk to my friends right quick!" I patiently wait for Manny to finish up his conversation as he returns focusing on them. "Ok guys, it was so nice to meeting you all! I hope we can be good friends through the school years!"

"Ok Manny, be careful, there's a spaghetti monster behind you!" The names just wouldn't stop, would they? First Red Godzilla and now spaghetti monster, at least I felt powerful with Red Godzilla even if it was a ridiculous name.

Manny chuckled, "No, this is Harry; he is like a brother to me. Anyways, see you tomorrow!"

His friends waved goodbye as Manny was walking away with me with a grin on his face, he must have had a good day at school. As I was walking to Marl's car, I looked down at him and spoke, "Hey Manny, we're taking a ride from someone since Birdie is pretty busy with his job."

"Who is it?"

I stopped walking, standing in front of the old car and answered, "That." What I witness was not only a tragedy in my eyes but most likely a loss of innocence in Manny's eyes; I saw Ally and Marl making out in front of people especially children. They either has no shame or just couldn't wait or both. "I am sorry to disturb your endearing make-out scene but I was promised that Manny and I were going to get a ride home."

They both stopped kissing each other and Ally turned around to smiled, "Aw, he's a cute kid. What grade is he in?"

"Just in the third grade, halfway there to meet the destruction of the middle school where everyone was at least twenty percent or more cringy and the loss of innocence."

"Aw man, you're saying that like people aren't that percent of cringy in high school."

"It's a very special kind of one in middle school."

"That is true; at least we aren't like the humans during that time with the music app thing on their phone. I forgot what it was called, though."

" , now get in the car so you can tell us your address and you two can go home while we can do our business."

…

Throughout the car ride, Manny and I were talking to Ally while Marl was listening to Nirvana, possibly thinking how much their music is "real music". He spoke to us here and there but mostly avoid us since he probably doesn't really care about us or just think we are just a much of nerds to him since I find it odd for a person to smoke every day for every second of the day.

Marl stopped in front of our new house and start lighting up his fresh new cigarette, possibly dying to smoke one. Ally looked at us with her pretty smirk and said, "It was nice talking to you guys. You two are cool."

"Thanks, it was nice talking to you, lady!" She giggled, "We're going home now, thank you for the ride, though!"

"No problem." As Manny opened the car door, leaving the car, I grabbed my things and was about to reach my hand to car's door handle until Ally said something to me.

"Hey Red, I'll see you in second period tomorrow, ok?"

"Um uh…yeah, of course… See ya." I reached the door handle and opened the car door, "Thanks for the ride, Marl."

"Whatever man." I sighed and walked out the old dirty car, I watch the car drive away with Ally in it. What a long day of school.

"Is that girl in your class?" Manny asked me.

"Yeah, she's my neighbor in my second class. We get along just well with each other, she's really cool." We were walking towards the front door of our new house, it was just an average house and funny part is that is mix with colors that we are. Blue, red, and green. Coincidence? Most likely but it was still funny to see something like that.

"Do you like her?"

My cheeks begin to feel redden about what Manny just said and my heart begins to race a little. Good thing is that I have emotionless face unless he can possibly tell about my embarrassment right now. "Not really, she's cool I guess."

Manny smirked, "I guess? I can see your red face quite well, I can tell you're blushing, Harry…"

I hate that my blush is easily noticeable since I'm red. "No, you can't. You can't tell when someone is blushing or anything."

"I think it's pretty obvious."

I walked up to the door and unlock the door with a key from my backpack that Birdie gave me, just in case in a situation like these. We walked inside the new house we moved into and I closed the door when Manny entered inside it.

"It's the first day Manny, I don't know much about her so I can't like someone I just met on the first day."

"Well, I think it's shown on its own. She likes alternative things, she likes doing bad things, and she's pretty."

"Whatever, it's not true. What do you like to eat? I don't think Birdie will arrive early enough to cook us."

"Spaghetti!" Manny happily answered.

I sighed, "It's always spaghetti and meatballs with you."

"I love spaghetti; it's my favorite meal of all time! Why wouldn't I choose it?"

"I guess there's no need to complain about that, I was feeling for a bit of noodle anyways so I better start cooking."

…

Birdie arrived when I just about to put away the food away in the refrigerator, I asked him if he was hungry but he already ate some food back in his job. I put the leftover spaghetti in the middle of the refrigerator and closed the refrigerator door.

I saw Birdie walking towards the living room and decided to follow him to watch one of the new episodes of the show. He sat down in his usual seat, the rocking chair, which seemed exhausted and about to fall asleep. Manny was sitting on his small seat watching one of his favorite shows called _"Becoming Friends with Dad!"_ a weird cartoon show about a little boy being tortured by his dad multiple times. I'm guessing it's supposed to be funny for kids but what is funny about that? Is it supposed to be like _"Tom & Jerry" _from the human world?

I quietly sat down in my comfortable green living room chair seat while watching Manny's show, patiently waiting for my show to come on. I looked up at the clock (which strangely reminds me of my weird history teacher) to tell the time and only five more minutes, my show will finally be on.

As much as I want to ask Birdie his day was, I don't want to disturb him from falling asleep so I guess I have to continue talking to Manny.

"Hey Man, what do you think that is supposed to be funny about this show?"

"I dunno; it's just an entertaining show. All the kids are watching this show, after all, I just hate the commercials."

"They gotta make that money rain somehow; sadly things can't be completely free in this world like the humans."

"No, I mean there are just weird commercials left and right in this show. I can overlook it but still… What about your show?"

"What about it?"

"I mean, what is your show about?"

"Well, the show is about making fun of stupid things in the human world. It's pretty funny at times, sometimes it can be all over the place, though." I looked up at the clock once again, it was time! "Speaking of my show…" I grabbed the remote from the top of the old television we have. Unlike everyone else's television nowadays, we have a very old one that somehow reminds a lot of people of today's microwaves.

I quickly changed the television program and quickly change the channel to the show shows up on. You know, it would've been nice if we have a today's television since people can record more than one show. Hell, we can barely record a thing if we're lucky.

"Hey, I was watching that!"

"I know but you can watch your show with a friend of yours." Manny rolled his eyes.

" _On a very special episode of "A Boring, Dull Life", this typical bad boy will typically try to win over this typical good girl with the most typical words. Will he typically win her over? Don't find out in "A Boring, Dull Life"."_

"Why do you watch this boring show?"

"Because it's awesome and the best part is that no one likes it but me."

"But it's about humans and stuff!"

"Exactly."

Manny sighed and gotten up from his seat, "I'm going to play with something, tell me when the show is over."

"You're missing out, Manny."

"What, boring human stuff?" I was watching Manny quickly leaving out of the room to head upstairs.

"Yup."

"Ugh." That was the last sentence I heard before he walked upstairs.

When the show finally ended, I heard Birdie stopped snoozing and looked around the room startlingly. "What–where am I?"

"You're in the living room, Birdie; you're not being eaten alive by a giant can or something once again." This happens every time he wakes up for some reason. Maybe he is just frightened to be eaten alive by something. We should probably take him to therapy about that if he does that every time…

"Oh thank god!" Birdie put his hand against his chest and took a deep breath, "I thought I was dead and this was what the afterlife looked like…"

"Why do you do this every time?"

"I'm just old, Harry. You'll understand that when the time you reach my age."

"But you're in your late forties; I thought it will get worse when you're eighty and you're a duck, you hardly wanted to be eaten because your kind swims in dirty water and humans are disgust about that."

"I'm a duck, Harry, some humans eat ducks, you know, plus things didn't out turn ok since…never mind. What time is it?"

"Well…" I looked up at the clock and it was only six o'clock. "It's six o'clock, what do you want to do?"

"Nothing much really, I met my co-workers and they didn't mind me being around. They are pretty nice to me. Anyways, how was your first day?"

"It could have been worse, my art teacher is racist towards anything green, my world history teacher is obsess with clocks to point that all questions are most likely clock based, my technology teacher is too obsess with his job to the point he most likely jacks off to it, and my music teacher thinks I can be an entertainer even though he knows nothing about me but my appearance and that I am one of the "unknowns"–or least that's what this town calls people like me. The only teacher I kind of like is my geography teacher, oh and I also managed to get a friend of mines."

"That's great that you have a new friend, what's their name?"

"Did you hear about the rest I said?"

"About what?"

I sighed, "Nothing important, her name is Commie but she prefers Carrie. She's basically a comic book."

"Oh, she sounds nice!"

"Yeah, she is."

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't know how to end this chapter so I just ended with a dialogue. This may have been a pretty long boring chapter but I kind of wanted to introduce many things as I can before I get into other stuff. Sorry for taking forever for another chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it. I hope Manny wasn't out of character or anything. There may be errors there but I did my best to fix them as much as I can. I hope this chapter isn't bad.**

 ***I fix some things that I possibly can. It took a long time but I hope it was worth it. I hope of the shitty grammar and everything is fixed now. Ok bye**


	4. Preview of Chapter 3

**A/N: School is coming up and I have** ** _a lot_** **of stuff to do sadly since I did pretty bad on my first semester in tenth grade and did badly in the second semester of Literature in ninth grade due to depression so that means I may not able to post chapters faster than I want. Not like I was a fast writer anyways. Thanks for the comments, by the way, it really helps! Still trying to improve my grammar and stuff.**

 **I thought showing previews for things I wanted to post the story in but end up being too late since I still have to write the story, proofread it, and see if the chapter is decent enough to post it. It will show you an idea what the chapter is about. Not everything on the preview is the final form of the chapter since this is just a rough draft with some grammar and spellings corrected for the most part.**

 **Plus I'm writing another high school story (it's kind of shorter than this story since it's a parody) which have to do with a youtuber (hint: it's the filthiest show on YouTube/the internet).**

 **Anyways, this is just the first scene of the chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DHMIS, it's pretty obvious.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Babysitting the Cult Club**

It usually takes a week to know who you're going hang out with, with the rest of the school year and thankfully it's not me this time and I have a real friend, Carrie. We talk on the phones at times talking about art, her parents, how much the world sucks. It felt nice to have a real friend.

It's the second week of school and I'm praying for school to end already, I heard college is better than ever since no one really cares what you represents as long as you're not an idiot. My grades are above average, nothing much to brag about my B's and couple of C's but I was no moron.

Before school, I was sitting with Manny and Birdie at the table, eating my plain cereal breakfast. Birdie was eating eggs and toast while Manny was eating pancakes. Usually, we have small talks before we go on our day for school or work.

"Hey Harry, do you know about Manny's school teacher? He will love you to babysit for his kids of his! This will probably be good for you!"

Manny stopped eating his pancakes and looked Birdie shockingly, "Mr. Butterfly?! His kids are kind of weird; they always talk about some guy named Malcolm! Sometimes even Mr. Butterfly talks about that."

"Well maybe it's an important friend of theirs, you never know!"

"I heard they were in a cult." I replied, "Once you talk to them, they slowly try to make you become one of them plus they're trying to make every kid in that school to be in their cult. "Today kids, we are going to sacrifice our lives for Malcolm, grab anything killable and start sacrificing for our deep lord and savior, Malcolm. The best sacrifice will not only get an A plus, but also gets to be the chosen one for Malcolm. Now let's sing our ABC's before we do that, children.""

Manny looked at me shockingly, "You really think they're trying to do that?! I don't want to sacrifice myself for a cult club!" He looked at Birdie, "Birdie, can I switch schools or something? My teacher is trying to kill me for their Malcolm!"

I started to chuckle as Birdie sighed and said, "Manny, Harry was just joking around. Your teacher is _not_ trying to kill you for a cult, there is no cult."

Manny took a deep breath of relief, "That's a relief!"

"Harry, I thought I told you not to try to scare Manny!"

"Meh, I thought it will be funny to see Manny lost his crap about that but I did actually hear that he and his family was in a cult although I don't really believe it unless they have some evidence behind it."

"And where did you heard about this?"

"School."

"Harry, are you going to babysit them or not? You'll be babysitting on Saturday, tomorrow and I need to call back if you'll going to do it or not."

"Well…" I paused and think about my usual Saturday nights, I don't really much stuff to do than watching television, take care of Manny, talking to Carrie on the phone, and reading. I can also do some extra money to use for something so…why not? "I guess I can babysit kids in a cult as long as they don't use me to sacrifice for their Malcom. I practically a natural, remember when I first babysit Manny?"

"You were in middle school and I remember without you, Manny could've probably died from drinking bleach." Birdie looked at Manny disappointedly.

Manny sighed, "I was dared! They say it was good for you and makes your body go stronger!"

"The only thing that is good for you from drinking bleach is to kill yourself from stupidity," I answered.

"I'm not stupid, I was young! I'm smarter now and I can prove that, Harry!"

"Show your report card with good grades and then we can talk."

"This is why you're unpopular."

"Good."


End file.
